Tanner vs. Gibbler
Tanner vs. Gibbler is episode two in season two of Full House. It originally aired on October 21, 1988. Opening Teaser Jesse and Joey try to get Michelle to go to bed (see Quotes). Synopsis D.J. is planning a birthday party for Kimmy Gibbler, who is turning 12. She is inviting some of their closest friends and has already made out a list of the party foods and drinks that will be served: Grape soda, orange soda, caramel corn, cherry licorice, and ice cream. Then, the phone rings and Danny answers it. It is his boss, Mr. Strowbridge. He asks Danny to come in as he has "big news". Danny is anxious to know what the big news is, excited that it may be "good news", but afraid it may be "bad news". Joey thinks that he is crazy. Stephanie brings out a couple of dresses and asks D.J. which will look better on her at the party (see Quotes). When Kimmy comes by to take D.J. to school, she reminds her about their original plan to go to the movies. But then, Stephanie slips up on the real plan and angers her sister (see Quotes). Meanwhile, Danny, anxious to hear the "big news" his boss promised him, is going to get it in the form of both bad and good news. The bad news is, he panics when he's removed from his job as a sportscaster at the TV station. The good news is, it turns out that the station has created a new local morning show entitled Wake Up, San Francisco, and they need two people to host the new show. Danny is named as one of the hosts, while his co-host for the new show is Rebecca Donaldson, who had moved to San Francisco from her hometown of Valentine, Nebraska many years ago, after coming off her two-year success in A.M. Omaha. That night, the party is ready to begin, with guests waiting for the birthday girl to show up. After "surprises" by the younger sisters (see Quotes), Kimmy arrives. She has a surprise of her own. She brings her own guests: two junior high girls, Nina and Melissa. Kimmy thinks that having older friends will make her look cool. However, when those girls want to crash the party with other kids and trash the house, the party is over before it even began (see Quotes), setting off a feud between Tanner and Gibbler (hence the episode's name). The next day, upstairs in their room, Stephanie is playing "school" with herself as the "teacher" and every doll and stuffed animal as her "class". When D.J. comes in, she rejects her sister's offer to join in (see Quotes). Later, Danny wants everyone to watch a tape of the new show – although Stephanie says not to play it until Jesse comes home (so he won't miss it). Danny then realizes he doesn't have the tape, but he's saved as Becky has a copy of her own, which she takes out of her bag just as Jesse walks through the front door. After both have a little chat in the kitchen, everyone gathers in the living room, Danny plays the tape, noting he's nervous on his first show. While the family views the tape – and Danny keeps asking what everyone thinks – Michelle does what everyone else feels like doing and grabs the remote and stops the tape. A cartoon shows up – which Stephanie and Joey are particularly happy about. With help from Jesse and Joey, D.J. and Kimmy end their feud, as Kimmy realizes that D.J. refuses to let her forget who her real friends are. Later that day, Kimmy comes by to collect her birthday presents (see Quotes). Both she and D.J. realize that if they do not make up sooner or later, their friendship will come to a stop and they will not be able to do anything together anymore. They eventually make up, hug each other (to which the studio audience gives an "Aw"), and open her presents (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). They even decide that maybe she would like to exchange those presents at the mall for better ones. Quotes The opening teaser: Michelle is riding her springy horse toy at bedtime. :Jesse: Michelle, you wanna go sleepy? :Michelle: No. Yahoo... :Joey: What do you wanna do? Stay up all night? :Michelle: No. :Jesse: Is Mr. Horsey tired? :Michelle: No. :Joey: Are you gonna say anything but 'no'? :Michelle: No. :Joey: What's your favorite James Bond movie? Would it happen to be Doctor...? :Michelle: No. :Jesse: Well, Joseph, it seems like we're unable to put a two-year-old to bed. :Joey: Is it possible she's smarter than us? :Michelle: Yes smiles. ---- In the kitchen, at breakfast time... :Stephanie: D.J., which one of these 2 dresses bridal or blue with a small pink bow-tie will I look cuter in at your party? :D.J.: Steph, you wouldn't like this party. It's gonna be a bunch of 6th-graders. :Stephanie: In that case, I'll wear this one bridal. It makes me look older. :D.J.: Let me say this is as nice as I can: up her index finger you're in 1st grade, the 5 fingers of her other hand and all the kids at this party are in the 6th grade. :Stephanie: the same with her hands What if I''... bring ''five other 1st-graders? :D.J.: Okay, I've tried to be nice. Uncle Jesse! :Stephanie: Joey! She won't let me go to her party! :D.J.: You're not coming. You're too young. :at the same time, the guys come in and pull them away from each other. :Jesse: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it. Neutral corners. D.J. first. :D.J.: She thinks she's coming to my party. :Stephanie: I do think that. :Joey: Steph, I have a great idea. Why don't we have our own super-duper party upstairs? Doesn't that sound like fun? :Stephanie: Does it sound like fun to you? :D.J.: Thanks, guys. ---- :Kimmy: A surprise party for me of the movies? All right! :D.J.: Stephanie You're dead meat. :Kimmy: Don't worry, D.J. I'll act surprised. Can I invite my two new friends from karate class, Nina and Melissa? :D.J.: It's your surprise party. You can invite whoever you want. :Stephanie: I'm free tonight. Invite me. :D.J.: Bye, guys. :Kimmy: Bye, everybody. :Stephanie: Don't have to answer that now. Think it over! late. How rude. ---- :Mr. Strowbridge: Well, here it is – the set of Wake Up, San Francisco. You like it? :Becky: Like it? I love it. I could live here. All this place needs is a sink, a toaster oven and maybe a wall toward the side where the cameras are right about there giggles. Oh, I can't wait to meet my cohost. :Mr. Strowbridge: at his watch Danny Tanner should be here any second. :Becky: down Terrific. :Mr. Strowbridge: runs past the set. That was him. He'll be back. :Danny: Oh, there you are, Mr. Strowbridge. Becky Excuse me, miss. to his boss I couldn't wait to hear the big news. Just out of curiosity, sir, it is big, good news, isn't it? :Mr. Strowbridge: Very good news. Tonight will be your last sportscast. :Danny: It's interesting how one man's good is another man's bad. :Mr. Strowbridge: Tanner-- :Danny: What did I do? I'm always on time. The ratings are up. I never step on the weatherman's jokes. Who are you gonna get to replace me? :Mr. Strowbridge: Tanner, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Channel 8 family, Miss Rebecca Donaldson. :Becky: puts her hand out and they shake hands (see infobox photo and Gallery). It's wonderful to meet you. :Danny: It's wonderful to meet you too. Strowbridge You're going to hire her? to Becky Oh, please don't take this personally. to his boss Are you out of your mind?! Please, don't take that personally either, sir. Becky, after taking his wallet out of his pocket Before you accept this job, if you could just look at my three little girls here. You can't see their feet, but, boy, do they go through shoes. :Becky: Cute kids. :Mr. Strowbridge: You're not being fired. You and Rebecca will be co-hosting. ---- The guests are gathered in the living room for the big birthday bash. :D.J.: It's party time! comes in carrying a big bowl of pretzels. Almost. Michelle, you're supposed to be in the kitchen, not carrying around pretzels. bowl slips and the pretzels spill out. Michelle starts picking them up. It's okay, Michelle. I'll clean it up. :Jesse: Michelle! Oh, you little... What are you doing here? What happened? All right, come on to carry her away. D.J. her over, and whispering: This is a party. Why is everyone so quiet? :D.J.: They think you're cute. :Jesse: wave and he waves back Where were they when I'' was 12? :'D.J.: Not born. to normal voice Bye. :'''Jesse: Bye-bye. The doorbell rings. :D.J.: Oh, that's Kimmy. Everyone get ready she goes to open the door. :Everyone: Surprise! :Stephanie: at the front door in her party dress For me? You shouldn't have. :D.J.: We didn't. What are you doing down here? :Stephanie: I just went to check the mail. Nothing yet. the pretzels on the floor Ah, pretzels. Don't mind if I do. :D.J.: Well, I'' mind if you do. Stephanie, ''please go upstairs. :Stephanie: Oh, dear me, I almost forgot. I do have a super-duper party waiting for me upstairs. the guests Hello, what a pretty sweater. Love your hair. We must do this again sometime upstairs she goes. ---- Nina and Melissa decide to make a phone call (to a boy named Duke) to invite ''their friends.'' :D.J.: Before you call any Dukes, do you mind telling me what you're doing? :Nina: Don't worry. In an hour we'll have 50 or 60 kids here. :Melissa: the phone Hello, Duke. D.J. What's the address here? :D.J.: the phone out of her hand Hello, Duke? Uh, this is a prank call up. :Melissa: What a dweeb. :D.J.: Hey, this party isn't for you and your friends. It's a party for Kimmy and her friends. :Kimmy: D.J., you're messing everything up. Don't you get it? They're in junior high. :D.J.: Who cares? :Nina: This is the land of the lame. Come on, Kimmy, let's get out of here. :D.J.: Kimmy, wait. You can't leave your own birthday party. :Kimmy: You can't tell me what to do. :D.J.: I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just saying don't act dumb. :Kimmy: Oh, now I'm dumb. :Melissa: You are if you stay here. :Nina: Come on, the mall's open 'til 9:00. They exit, leaving D.J. and the other guests shocked and speechless. ---- In D.J. & Stephanie’s bedroom, Stephanie is playing "school", with herself as the "teacher", and her dolls and stuffed animals as her "class". :Stephanie: There will be no talking in class. Everyone turn to page... to the "class" Mr. Bear (see Trivia), if it's so funny, why don't you share it with everybody? enters. Hi, D.J. Wanna play school? :D.J.: No. I wanna quit school. :Stephanie: Is that because you ate lunch by yourself today? :D.J.: I wasn't eating by myself. I was eating alone. There's a big difference. :Stephanie: Any questions, class? to Mr. Bear Yes, Mr. Bear? Mr. Bear wants to know why all the kids in school were calling you a "geekburger." :D.J.: Mr. Bear is going to the principal's office. opens up the toy chest, grabs Mr. Bear, drops him inside, and closes it. :Stephanie: That's the cafeteria. I told them you weren't a "geekburger". Then they called me "geekburger junior". How rude! :D.J.: It's all Kimmy's fault. She hates my guts because I wouldn't let her friends take over the party and wreck my house. Now she turned the whole school against me. :Stephanie: Don't feel bad. I know you're not a "geekburger". :D.J.: Thanks. And you're not a "geekburger junior". :Stephanie: Thanks back. But until this blows over... I think I'll change my name ... to... . [And that causes her sister to shake her head in disbelief.] ---- In the living room, Danny prepares everyone to view the ''Wake Up, San Francisco premiere.'' :Joey: Danny, the TV is fine. Will you stop Windexing? Come on, we're dying to watch your first show. :Danny: Okay, okay. :Stephanie: Don't show the tape till Uncle Jesse's here. :Danny: Oh, the tape. I knew I forgot something. :Becky: No, I have it. It's in my bag. :Danny: What a team. I forget and you remember. :Becky: it in her bag Here it is. :Jesse: the front door, singing Oh, that's a groovy-- notices Becky Have mercy. off his sunglasses Hi. :Becky: hands Hi. You must be Jesse, Danny's brother-in-law. Danny told me about you. :Jesse: smiles Oh, yeah? What did he say? :Becky: He said he had a brother-in-law named Jesse. :Jesse: smiling Oh. Danny Thanks for the buildup, pal. So you must be Rebecca? :Becky: No, please-- Please call me Becky. :Jesse: Becky. I like that. Becky, Becky, Becky. ---- In the kitchen, as Jesse gets Becky something to drink... :Becky: You remind me of Corky. :Jesse: like Elvis and doing the sneer Yeah. See, people tell me... voice Corky? :Becky: My little baby brother. He used to do that same cute Elvis voice. :Jesse: I remind you of your little baby brother? :Becky: Yeah, it's uncanny. Corky and I would go up to Sutter's Pond to catch frogs. And he would always say: her own Elvis impression 'Come on, little froggy mama.' ---- On the tape of the first show of ''Wake Up, San Francisco:'' :Becky: Good morning. :Danny: It's time to Wake Up, San Francisco. I'm Danny Tanner. :Becky: And I'm Rebecca Donaldson. :Danny: And we'd like to know all your names but we're only an hour show and we've only got one phone laughs. ---- :Danny on TV: Rebecca comes to us from two years as host of A.M. Omaha. Becky Isn't Nebraska one of the Plains states? :Becky on TV: Well, Danny, we have tried to decorate it and others laugh. :Danny: You didn't laugh at my joke. :Stephanie: We're laughing inside. :Joey: Yeah, kind of an internal thing. ---- :Danny: the video This is so great. This is so much better than reading sports scores and interviewing sweaty guys. :the tape stops. :Stephanie: Cartoons! :Danny: Michelle! You just turned off Daddy's new show. sticks her tongue out at him, and everyone else laughs. He grabs the remote. :Stephanie: Dad, wait! :Joey: Yeah, this is a good one. gives him a look, and he looks back at Danny. It's okay. I've already seen it. ---- :Joey: D.J. You know, I know why you're so upset. Because the people that can hurt you the most are the people you love the most. Take me and Jesse, for example. :Jesse: Is that the best example? :Joey: It just kind of popped out. :Jesse: Just kidding. No, he's right. Here. Here's a perfect story. Just last week, Joey taped over my favorite Elvis video with . I mean, tell me, how would you like to be sitting there watching 'the King' and all of a sudden he's singing, 'You ain't nothing but a hound dog...' 'I know you are, but what am I?' The point is, Joey made a mistake, but I forgave him. Erasing a friendship is a lot worse than erasing a tape. :D.J.: Well, I still think she's a nerd bomber. :Joey: D.J., do you remember your beat-up, old, flat soccer ball that I accidentally threw away? :D.J.: You mean the one I scored my first goal with? :Joey: Yeah, that one. :D.J.: Yeah, I remember. I was so mad at you. :Joey: See, you're not mad at me anymore. :D.J.: No. :Joey: Well, see... D.J., if you hadn't forgiven me, we would've missed out on all the good times we've had between then and now. And all the good times we're gonna have. You know what I'm saying? :D.J.: You're saying give Kimmy another chance. :Joey: Sure. Part of having a best friend is being a best friend. Let the hurt go away, not Kimmy. :Stephanie: D.J., Kimmy Gibbler's downstairs. ---- Kimmy comes over and D.J. thinks that she came to apologize, but she came to get her presents (see Gallery). :D.J.: If you don't apologize, then how can I forgive you? :Kimmy: Forgive me for what? ... getting kicked out of my own party? :D.J.: I didn't kick you out! You left! :Kimmy: Because you embarrassed me in front of Nina and Melissa. :D.J.: What's wrong with you? I can't believe you'd rather be friends with girls who really aren't your friends than friends with a girl who already was your friend. :Kimmy: I don't know what you just said, but same to you, geekburger. :D.J.: Don't call me that, Kimmy Gobbler! :Kimmy: Double geekburger with cheese! :D.J.: I hate you! :Kimmy: I hate you, too! Mail me my presents. storms out, when... :D.J.: Wait. You can't leave. How could you call me all those names in school? :Kimmy: I wasn't the only one. Everybody was calling you... well, you know, the G-word. Trivia *First episode to use the season two intro *First time Kimmy's birthday is celebrated *First appearance of Becky *First appearance of Mr. Strowbridge, Danny and Rebecca's boss *First time Jesse and Becky meet *First appearance of Mr. Bear *First episode to feature the Lorimar Television music *The only appearances of Kimmy's party-crashing classmates, Melissa and Nina *The cartoon that Michelle inadvertently changes to is *The lines "I think we really helped the kid out, huh, Ozzie?" (Joey), "We sure did, Harriet" (Jesse) are allusions to the ABC sitcom (1952–1966) *Closed captioning error: When D.J. says “Mr. Bear is going to the principal’s office”, the caption misspells "principal" as “principle” (both in syndication and on the DVD release) *Song: " " (as Jesse makes breakfast) Gallery Tanner_vs._gibbler.png|Danny meets Becky for the first time S2_E2_DJ:Kimmy_TNR_vs_GBLR.png|D.J. and Kimmy argue over who's really to blame for the birthday party fiasco S2_E2_Tanner_vs_Gibbler_DJ:Kimmy.png|Kimmy opens her birthday presents